


Fiery Days

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan after Fourth of July</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Days

**Author's Note:**

> Not very happy with this, although the idea is good i can't seem to find the right words...

On the days that followed Fourth of July, Ronan was harassed by the sickening smell of burnt meat. It felt as if it came from everywhere, yet when he tried to trace it, there was nothing to blame for the horrible stench. His entire body seized at the thought of eating any cooked meat during those days and all the trees of Henrietta seemed a little darker than they usually were.

Night time was a different affair, the only way to escape awakeness was to drink away the scent with beers. When he finally fell asleep he found himself, not in the familiar woods of Cabeswater, but in a skeleton forest made of blackened trees. As Ronan walked through those woods, he tried to dream something, anything, or to talk to the trees. The forest was silent. 

However, Ronan kept seeing movements in the corner of his eyes, as if the remains of the burned trees leaned over him. What plagued him most was the unshakable feeling of a brittle branch stroking his neck. Little pieces of the burned wood brushed his back as they broke apart from the branch poised at his spine. Or, Ronan thought it was a branch. 

He could not seem to escape those dreams, there was no waking himself up and walking through those woods only lead to nowhere else. On the burned bark of the trees some words were carved, "with me", "boom!", "see you", "you didn't say". But at the end of the night, wherever he chose to walk or to sit and wait out the dream, there rose a gravestone and on it in bloody letters "DID YOU TRY YOUR HARDEST?" And the stone broke open and from the cracks the burning smell and a glance at an image Ronan would not name but awoke him instantly. His heart exploding out of his chest, his body dripping in sweat and bile at his throat.

Those were the days after Kavinsky's death.


End file.
